


Centera: Book 1

by BlackStatic



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Centera, Demons, Fantasy, Furry, Multi, Science Fiction, bitch i write what i want, self insert of multiple system i guess???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStatic/pseuds/BlackStatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The struggle is real for the Narakaa'n population. With the rise of DCNEOS and scientific advance, magic has all but been wiped from the streets of Centera and corrupted the minds of its human civilians. Torn between a nine to five shift and a life of crime, Spencer and Ayla must put their pasts aside to survive in a society rife with propaganda and systematic racism. That is, until a strange winged boy turns up in the derelict ruins of Westside industrial estate, bringing with him mysterious forces which have gone unspoken of... until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Title subject to change???
> 
> I know it seems strange to be posting original work on a site primarily for fanfiction, but honestly? The cross posting from deviantART ain't gonna hurt anyone.
> 
> This is the novel version of my innerworld shenanigans. It stars system members and various OCs created by these people. Leave your judgements at the door, please.
> 
> That being said, enjoy!
> 
> Centera and all related content © 2015 Black Static Productions. All rights reserved.

Cold, hard concrete.

Followed shortly after by a sharp pain where his back hit the ground with a loud thud.

Taking a moment to register the previous few seconds of contact and test his wings for injury, the boy was struck with a realisation. Someone – or something – had spread news of the events happening in the city and through word of mouth, it had gotten to the Western outskirts. He assumed that whatever was lurking the Industrial Estate tonight had excellent hearing. It wouldn't be a bad idea to investigate, he told himself; for something to knock him down so easily, it had to be big. 

Marai scrambled to his feet, tail whipping nervously behind him. Straining his ears, he rested his hands on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it should he deem it necessary. But the only thing he could hear was the faint crackling hum of the giant powerlines strung through Westside's skies. The beast had gone, leaving no trace of its presence but for the scuffed gravel where a survivor of nightmares had been struck.

That was, until he felt the hot breath on the back of his neck.


	2. Of Roaches And Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feline closed their eyes and listened intently to their environment, picking up every noise in the suburb. Spencer's heavy breathing. A magpie singing on top of a warehouse roof. A distant roll of thunder to the South. High pitched crackling from Westside's dying power lines. The shallow, strained panting of someone being chased in the next street.
> 
> The snarl of a large dog.
> 
> A very large dog.
> 
> Running right towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any spelling and/or grammar errors.

Attempting to slow his heart rate, a tall, well-built young male clung to his perch, frustration showing in his face. Why couldn't he find a foothold and get on top of this damn wall? Last time Spencer had attempted parkour he hadn't been scrabbling around so aimlessly. To be fair, though, this was a swarm of cockroaches we were talking about.

“Come on, really?” 

His friend finally recovered from their fit of laughter, only to lose their breath again as Spencer slipped and fell flat on his face. 

“Seriously man.” Ayla smirked. “Are you done yet?”

Attempting to pull himself up against the side of the dumpster, a single roach crawled over the disgusted man's hand and Spencer bit his lip, focusing all his concentration on keeping down his breakfast. 

“Christ.”

“Sure you're okay?”

“I'm fine!” The growl stated otherwise. “Just give me a second.”

Though his hair hung messed up in front of his eyes - bright green accented with purple – Ayla knew that Spencer was sending invisible daggers. Feeling pity for the guy, they knelt down and offered a paw to their companion.

“Spencer...” Ayla dragged him to his feet. “You're such a dumbass.”

“I'd appreciate if you didn't remind me.”

“But it's one of your best traits.” The feline-like creature smirked, affectionately ruffling his hair. “And why you agreed to follow me out here in the first place.”

“It's why I agreed to be your boyfriend.”

“Touche” was Ayla's only reply.

“So tell me, why are we here again?”

“There's money in this place.” The feline continued. “Which is something we're gonna need if we want to afford rent in Northside.”

Spencer looked around at the decaying walls and rusted fences. Ayla had a point; ever since the city council started developing renewable energy on the Eastern coastline, Centera had gone deaf to Westside's dying industry. Union workers were no longer choking down factory fumes or wiping grease off oil rigs for a living; instead they harnessed the potential of wind, solar and hydro to power their homes. Good on them, Spencer thought, it was a step in the right direction for once. But he wasn't going to lie, it did make living expenses skyrocket.

He pressed on, watching the Naraa'k in front of him pad softly over the road's crumbled bitumen. Ayla had an interesting philosophy on life – invest in your own goals and don't let anything stop you from doing that. It was an agreeable lifestyle, yes, but more often than not their species was prone to breaking the law. And as long as Ayla's human companion was living with them, Spencer was going to have to deal with it.

As he spaced out walking, Ayla came to a sudden halt. Spencer cocked his head to the side, confused. His partner tensed up, raising their wings and flicking their large tufted ears. The feline's long tail hovered a few centimetres off the ground, twitching with concern.

“Why are we stoppi--”

“Shush.” Ayla cut him off with a harsh whisper. “I heard something.”

The man went silent. 

The feline closed their eyes and listened intently to their environment, picking up every noise in the suburb. Spencer's heavy breathing. A magpie singing on top of a warehouse roof. A distant roll of thunder to the South. High pitched crackling from Westside's dying power lines. The shallow, strained panting of someone being chased in the next street.

The snarl of a large dog.

A very large dog.

Running right towards them.

“Ayla...?” Spencer shuffled uneasily. “Can we go home yet?”

“I hope you're over that cockroach, man.”

“Uh, yeah? Why?”

“Because we're about to meet something a lot bigger.”

Huge steel weapons could be ridiculously heavy. Marai seemed convinced that the broadsword would take his oxygen long before it got anywhere near the predator's lungs. With pained legs burning, the boy took a quick right at the end of the road, hoping to catch his breath. Gnashing jaws at his tail feathers warned him otherwise.

Ayla was also on the hunt, wings held high as they lowered themselves into a crouch. Their fingers wrapped around a knife on their belt and they sprung into the air, leaving an exasperated Spencer alone in the alleyway. 

“What?!” He screeched, chasing after his partner. “You can't just leave me--”

“Get the kid to safety!”

“You didn't say there was a kid!”

But Ayla was too high up to hear him. Spencer sighed, alone and vulnerable like a child on their first day of school. A very, very irritable child who would need a strong coffee at the end of all of this.

Meanwhile, the feline circled above the scene. They failed to get a good look, but the creature didn't run like a dog – its legs were oddly jointed for a canine and the ghastly thing's spine seemed way too hunched. On top of that it was about the same size as the human it pursued, if not bigger.

As Marai spun around to draw his sword, he immediately regretted the decision. The thing was a lot more terrifying when he faced it head on. He felt tiny compared to the bulky hairless muscle and crocodilian jaws that gaped in front of him. Suddenly, the boy realised something crucial to his survival. The cryptid had no eyes. 

Evidently, Spencer didn't have brains either. In his adrenaline filled panic, he jumped a wall right onto the creature's back. In their confusion, both man and monster tangled limbs into a contorted mess. Marai sprung back in surprise as the demon let out a deafening scream of pain.

It appeared to have the upper hand over Spencer though and as the man struggled under its mass, the beast wrestled him to the ground. Sharp claws on the creature's wrists dug into Spencer's shoulders and he cried out in agony as they tore into old scars. 

Marai leapt into action, raising his sword in an attempt to take the monster's head off. He was too winded, however; his muscles were weak with exhaustion and his aim was off. The sword was lost to the massive demon's jaws and tossed aside like a twig. 

“Crap, sorry!” 

“Sorry?!” The struggling man managed to pull an arm free while the creature was distracted. “Sorry doesn't save my life from-- augh!”

The threatening jaws had clamped down on Spencer's arm, shaking violently. He felt his vision distorting as the limb snapped, breaking at the elbow as he let loose a deafening scream and fell into unconsciousness.

Just then, with the speed of a bullet Ayla came streaking down from the sky, fangs bared and eyes glowing with rage. The demon barely had time to react to the sudden rush of air before the knife came piercing through its thick skull, dark blood pouring from the wound as it collapsed on top of the limp man.

Ayla shook themselves off, yanking the knife from the creature and wiping black sludge from their blade. Marai scanned the area and retrieved a plastic bottle from a pile of junk, using it to scoop up the substance from the demon's fatal wound.

“What's that for?”

“Examination,” came the reply. “Now hand me that knife, I need one of its teeth.”

“So what the hell was that thing?” Ayla kicked at it with their foot, watching the corpse roll off Spencer's body. “What did it want with you?”

“Shut up, animal.” 

“Excuse me?!”

“Questions come later.” Marai worked quickly, using the serrated weapon to cut away the at the thick leathery flesh. “We need to get your friend out of here.”


End file.
